


The Amazing Velvet Spider

by nmarchev



Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider Girl - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supersonic - Fandom, The Orb Weaver Spider, the Velvet Spider
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Spider Girl - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Supersonic, the Orb Weaver Spider - Freeform, the Velvet Spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev
Summary: Beverly Parker-Stark Del Mar, known as the Velvet Spider, is now 6 years old and the youngest daughter of Emily Parker Del Mar and the only daughter of Peter Parker-Stark. Both of them known as Spider Girl and Spider Man. She is discovering her new superpowers that her parents will teach her how to use, as she learns to earn her confidence. It is up to John Rogers Del Mar (Supersonic) and her parents to help her overcome her insecurities, and become one of the best superheroes of all time.
Relationships: Black Widow and Supersonic, Spider Girl and Spider Man, The Velvet Spider and Rachel Thomas
Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is the new series of the Amazing Velvet Spider. Hope you guys enjoy it :).

Beverly’s POV  
It has been six years now since I was born, and realized that I have the best discovery of all. I am a superhero just like my parents, and the rest of the people that live here in this building, and are named the Avengers. 

My dad has told me that he’s in charge, since he is Spider Man, and the step son of the late Tony Stark. He had told me the full story of Tony, every time he would tuck me in bed, and tell me a bedtime story. It always had to do with Tony and the Avengers. It was pretty repetitive, but every time that he told me the same story, it seemed more interesting each time. 

My mom wasn’t much of a story teller, she would always make sure that I would go to bed on time, just so I could wake up the next morning on every weekday, and have her help me with my online school program in my dad’s office.

While he would be answering calls and be on his computer all day, my mom would help me with my school work in a separate room from dad’s office so that I could have a nice learning experience. 

For a six year old, I was a very insecure girl. I didn’t believe much in myself and in my supernatural abilities. My mom told me that I was named the ‘Velvet Spider’ as my superhero name, and even showed me the nice suit I would wear to keep my identity a secret. She made it herself and that was quite impressive.

With my newly discovered superpowers, I could shoot spiderwebs from my wrists, climb up the walls with very sticky hands and feet, I was very strong, and had a spider sense, since my parents call it that. Which means that I can have a feeling when something wrong is going to happen before it does. I also have great reflexes, and can avoid all kinds of danger. 

Right now I was studying for a very difficult social studies test that was in a week. I had to know about all kinds of history like European history and US history all at once. There was so much information that I needed to know, and I was so overwhelmed.

My mom kept trying to help me study, but I was very frustrated. I would have asked my dad for help, but he was very busy working on Avengers stuff in his office. Then, I would barely see my older brother, because he was always on dates with Natasha, since they were getting married soon. 

Then, my mom told me, “Beverly, you need to focus. You can’t keep being insecure and second guessing yourself. Because if you keep doing that, you will fail this multiple choice exam. You can’t keep choosing an answer, and then changing it every time. You will lose a lot of time doing that. Always go with your first choice and move on. If you have time left after you finish your test, revise it.” 

I nodded and let out a deep sigh. She made me use flash cards to remember certain keywords, and learn different answers to their questions related to them that could be on the test. That helped me a little bit, but I felt like my brain wasn’t retaining the information. I desperately needed a study break.

I think that I should have gone to a public school, because I kept getting headaches from staring at a screen for too long, and the different subjects were very hard for me to understand. I think I was just dumb.

Then, my mom would always be frustrated with me, and impatient. Especially when she would mentor me whenever I had to use my superpowers in the basement as the Velvet Spider. I always trained after doing my schoolwork, so I would barely wear normal clothes. My suit was all that I wore all the time from Monday to Friday. I wore normal clothes on Saturdays and Sundays. 

I never liked wearing dresses or skirts. I always thought I never looked good in them. I was not too feminine enough, or had a girlish figure. I liked pants better, because the more covered I was, the better I felt about myself. I also liked to keep my hair short, because it was easier to put my mask on for trainings with my mom. I always wanted to train with my dad, but he was always too busy.

Even if I barely see my dad, I felt like I was more closer to him than my mom. He was always making me laugh, and we are very alike as well. My mom and I are complete opposites. My older brother is more like my mom, and looks more like her too. I never met his dad, since he died before I was born. I heard he was a great superhero, and his name was Steve or Captain America. 

I don’t know why him and I had two different dads, but he seems like a great older brother. I wish I was a good superhero like him. He was always good at everything. 

Soon, my mom decided that we had enough of our studying time, and we would start our training in the basement. 

We walked together towards the elevator that led to the basement area of the building. On our way there, we ran into dad, and he said to my mom, “Hey, babe, I figured I could train Beverly today, since I’m done working for the day.” My mom replied, “Hey, love, that sounds like a great idea. You guys do need to spend some time together.” 

I was very happy that I was spending time with my dad today. I kind of needed a break from mom anyway. Then, my dad said to me, “Let’s get going, shall we?” I nodded with a smile, and my mom gave a kiss to my dad on his lips, and she went back to her room, while dad and I went to the basement for my training.

When we got there, my dad said, “Okay, so this is the bot room, and these bots will start fighting you automatically when this door closes. I will put you on the first level, and you just start using your superpowers to defeat these bots that are trying to hurt you. When you feel like you need to step out, you let me know.” 

I replied, “Sure, I’ll let you know.” My dad responded, “Okay, good, now step inside and remember to always put your mask on before you begin any training.” I nodded and stepped inside the bot room. I pressed the spider symbol on my Velvet Spider suit to put on my mask, just like my dad instructed me to do. 

The door closed and my dad was standing outside, with his arms crossed, observing me. Soon the bots were charging towards me, and at first I got paralyzed. But then my spider senses helped me defend myself. 

I dodged some punches from the bots with my reflexes, and I punched the bots with all of my strength. They were destroyed, and some were coming out from the roof like ninjas. I decided to use my spiderweb shooters to aim at them and automatically pulled them towards me. I tossed them to the other bots that were also running towards me to attack me. Then, all of the bots were destroyed at the same time. 

Before I could go on to the next level, my dad pressed the button to open the door to the bot room. He told me to step outside, so I did as I was told. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest from my suit, taking off my mask. 

My dad said, “I am so proud of you. You did so well in there. I knew you could do it. Now you’re on to level two.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly’s POV  
It was night time, and I was quite tired from the training that my dad gave me today with the bots in the basement. I learned so much though. I was able to defend myself a lot better and I have made it past level 2. I honestly learned more with my dad than when my mom would train me. She always thought I was very sloppy with my combat fighting techniques. At times I think that she would forget that I’m only six years old, and that I’m still learning how to be the Velvet Spider.

Also, she would make me do a lot Spider yoga, which would make my whole body hurt, and I didn’t find that to be relaxing at all. I would always feel like jello right after it, and I didn’t have energy for the rest of the training sessions. 

Training with my dad was different. He gave me the freedom to be myself, and I didn’t feel like I had to try so hard. It was as if he just let me have my superpowers do whatever they wanted. If I needed to fix something, he always gave me advice on how to do a certain technique better, and that worked well all the time. He would also tell me that I would be doing a good job.

My mom never told me I ever did a good job at anything I ever did. She would just tell me that I needed to do everything better. 

I was getting ready for my shower then put on my pajamas, underwear, and then brushed my teeth. My dad told me another of his bedtime stories, and I was finally asleep. 

Then, when everyone was asleep, I kept getting dreams of this girl in the city being in danger. She was running away from someone, and she didn’t know who that someone was. I kept waking up in a cold sweat, and nothing was happening around me. The girl in the dream I never met before, so I don’t know why I kept dreaming about her. Then, I realized that it was a spider sense, and not a dream.

I had to save her, because it was as if she wanted me to help her from this person that kept chasing her in the city. I got out of bed, and snuck out of my parents’ room. I went towards the elevator to take me to the basement. Once I was there, I went towards the room where mom made the special suits. I took one of my Velvet Spider suits that I wore all the time. I changed out of my pajamas and put on my suit. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit to put on my mask.

I snuck out of the basement quietly through a side door that I discovered, and was now outside in the cold air. It didn’t bother me, since I was resistant to it.

I started running until I reached the tall gate of the building. I started to climb up the gate until I reached the very top, and hopped down gracefully to the ground below on the other side. 

I started to run as fast as I could down the road towards the city. I followed my spider senses until they led me to the dangerous part of the city. Once I reached it, I saw the girl that was running away from the person that was chasing her. 

I stopped the girl from running, and she asked me, “Who are you?” I replied, “I’m the Velvet Spider. I see that you need help.” 

She said, “Yes, there’s an evil man that is trying to kidnap me. Please help me.” I replied, “Sure, hop on my back.” She did as I said, and I looked up to find a street lamp. I shot my spiderweb at it, and it was now attached to it. I hopped on it, grabbing it, and started swinging. I saw another street lamp, shooting another spiderweb on it, and started swinging again. I did that until we reached a nice park. It had a sign that said ‘Central Park’ on it. 

We decided to sit on a bench, and the girl asked me, “Where did you come from?” I replied, “I can’t say, because it is top secret.” The girl nodded, and I asked her, “What’s your name?” She answered, “Rachel Thomas.” I replied, “Nice to meet you.” 

She asked, “Can I know your name?” I responded, “I can’t tell you my real name, because I’m not allowed to. I’m just the Velvet Spider. I save people when they need my help.” 

Rachel nodded, and she asked me, “Are you a girl or a boy?” I replied, “I’m a girl, sorry that I don’t look like one.” She said, “It’s okay, girls are not always supposed to look like girls, anyways. I always see girls dressed like boys. Sometimes I see boys dressed like girls. Then, there’s a rainbow sign that says love is love. My parents don’t like the rainbow sign, but I do. It’s pretty and happy.” 

I replied, “I like rainbows too, they’re nice and sunsets.” Rachel agreed and then said, “Me too. Velvet Spider, thanks for saving me. Will you take me home? I can tell you were I live.” I nodded and said, “Sure, I can take you home. Hop on my back, and I’ll swing to take you there.” 

Rachel hopped on my back, as I saw another street lamp, shot my web at it and started swinging.

As I was swinging for miles down the city, Rachel told me where to go as she held on tightly to my back. Then, finally we reached her street, and then her house. I landed on the ground, on the sidewalk, and she said, “Thanks for taking me home.” I replied, “It’s no problem. Is your window open, since I can climb up and take you to your room. I don’t want you to wait out here, and have that evil man try to catch you again.” 

Rachel responded, “Yeah, I think it’s open, should I hop on your back again?” I replied, “Yeah, you can.” 

She hopped on my back again, and I walked towards her house, now climbing on the wall of it all the way to her window. I managed to open it easily, and climbed in with her.

The room was dark, but I could still see my surroundings. I walked towards the light switch and turned on the light. By now Rachel let go of my back and was now safely back in her room.

I said, “It’s late, I have to go back home before my mom and dad find out that I’m gone.” Rachel nodded and walked to me to give me a hug. I hugged her back gently, and she said, “I hope that I see you again.” I reassured, “You will, I can visit you at night. And please stay out of danger.” Rachel replied, “I will, can I see you every night?” I nodded and said, “Sure.” She gave me another hug, saying goodbye. I hugged her back, saying I’ll see her tomorrow night. When we parted, I walked towards her window that was open, and climbed out. I closed it once I was stuck to the wall of her house. I found the nearest street lamp, shot my spiderweb at it, and started swinging my way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly’s POV  
When I arrived at the Stark Industries Building, I climbed up the gate and then hopped down gracefully on the other side of it. Then, I saw two figures standing not too far away from me. I used my night vision carefully, and I recognized them as my parents. I was in major trouble now.

I wanted to turn around, hop over the gate, and swing away to Rachel’s house, but I couldn’t do that. Instead, I decided to walk up to my parents and face my punishment. 

Once I was in front of my parents, my mom said angrily, “Don’t you ever leave this building again without our permission! We were worried sick about you! Don’t you know that you’re only 6 years old, and you’re too young to be patrolling out there in the city?! You’re too young!” 

I didn’t say anything, being afraid that if I did, I would be grounded for a year. My dad said in a much gentler tone, “Come inside with us, we got a long talk about what you did tonight.” I simply said, “Okay, dad,” and I followed my parents inside the building.

We walked up the stairs to my parents’ room, where I slept too in my own bed, and dad told my mom, “I’ll talk to her, since she doesn’t deal well with conflict. She’s a lot like me. Maybe you both will have another talk later.” My mom nodded and stepped out of the room. 

It was just me and my dad, and he told me, “Sit on your bed,” and I did as he told me. He sat on my story-time chair across from me, and he asked, “Why did you run away to do some patrolling without our permission?” 

I replied, “I had a spider sense telling me that this girl was in danger. She was running away from this man that was trying to hurt her and kidnap her. I went to the city to rescue her, and I did. I was able to swing with her on my back, and returned her to her house safely. I even climbed up the wall to her window, and had her be in her bedroom. She became my friend. I didn’t tell her my real name, but she told me hers. Her name is Rachel Thomas. I just told her that I’m the Velvet Spider and I’m around to help people that are in danger. I didn’t tell her about this building or anyone. I promise.”

My dad nodded and replied, “Okay, well you did good on not telling her about the real you and about us living here. But you should have never left the building without telling me and your mom. The next time that you have a spider sense, tell me and your mom, and we will go patrolling with you. We were scared that something horrible could have happened to you. Yeah you do well on your trainings, but that doesn’t mean that you’re automatically ready to fight crime out there. You need to wait until you’re older and more mature. Also, that is great that you saved a life tonight, and made a friend. Just please never leave this building in the middle of the night. I mean it.”

I nodded and said, “Okay dad, and I have a question.” He replied, “What is it?” I asked, “How do I know if I like girls?” My dad was silent, and I thought I asked somebody if pigs fly, because he took a long time to answer that question. 

Soon he asked, “What makes you feel like that?” I replied, “I don’t know. I just don’t feel comfortable wearing dresses or skirts. I prefer my hair short, and I barely look and feel like a girl. Especially in this suit, and I feel more comfortable in boy clothes than girl clothes. That’s why I keep asking you to give me John’s hand me downs, because my regular girl clothes don’t look good on me. Then, when I saved Rachel tonight, she hugged me, and I felt like I wanted to protect her for as long as I can. Does that mean I like her?”

My dad said, “Well, the way that you describe Rachel, is the way that I felt about your mom long ago, and continued to feel for her. Which led us to having you and being married later. Whatever you feel for Rachel, I am supporting you 100 percent. It doesn’t make me love you any less, and I knew there was something different about you. I just couldn’t decide what it was. Beverly, you’re an amazing girl, and I will keep teaching you to be the best version of you. Do you want to keep seeing Rachel?”

I nodded and replied, “I had promised her that I will see her every night. She was going to leave her window open for me.” My dad said, “Well, I’m going to have a talk with your mom about you, and your feelings for Rachel. Then, we will make a decision if you decide to keep seeing her. If your mom says yes, then we can set up dates where we can meet her parents, and they can become our friends, and then like that, you can see Rachel. How does that sound?”

I replied, “That sounds like a great idea, and should I tell her who I am?” My dad responded, “You can’t, because it will violate our protocols. You will spend time with her as Beverly, and not at the Velvet Spider from now on. But if she happens to be in danger again, you are more than welcomed to save her life again.” I nodded and gave my dad a hug, as he hugged me back. He helped me get ready for bed for the second time, and I was able to sleep well.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter’s POV  
It was now the next day, and I stayed up last night thinking about the conversation that Beverly and I had when she came back from her first unsupervised patrol assignment that she gave herself. I couldn’t believe that she opened up to me like that, and decided to come out, and tell me her gender preference so early in age. When kids are six, they’re very smart and aware of what happens in the world...even in modern day society. 

I was in my office on a Saturday morning, busy working on some important paperwork regarding the Avengers, their supernatural abilities, and how can they defeat other villains that may be a danger to us in the future. After that, I had to send that paperwork to France, since they are facing a problem with a couple of villains. Then, there was a knock on my door, and I got up from my office chair to go answer it. It was Emily, and she was in her Spider Girl suit, since she finished a training session downstairs in the basement with Beverly.

She asked me, “Has Beverly told you that she’s attracted to girls?” That question took me off guard, but I answered, “Yeah, she told me last night. What do you think about that?” Emily walked in my office, as I stepped aside, and she said, “Well, we can’t treat her differently than anyone in this building. We have to treat her like she belongs here, and make her feel comfortable being herself. I mean how do we even meet Rachel’s parents? Beverly told me that you had a plan to meet them, like all of us get together and talk. But we can’t say that we are neighbors, since we don’t live anywhere near those people.”

I replied, “You’re right, babe. I’m just trying to figure this out as I go. Well, we can say that we are new in the city, and that we were in Central Park one weekend with Beverly, and that’s where Rachel met her.” Emily responded, “That’s a good idea. Hopefully, they go along with that. I just hope that they think we are normal people just like everyone else. I just get so nervous meeting humans.” I agreed and said, “Me too, but we have to do this for Beverly, just so that she can be happy.”

Emily walked closer to me, giving me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, and she said, “You’re the best husband to me and dad to Beverly and John. You know that?” I smiled, and replied, “Thanks, babe, I just try my best.” Emily gave me another loving kiss on my lips, that I returned. When we parted, Beverly showed up to my office, in her Velvet Spider suit, and asked me, “Hey dad, so can we visit Rachel today?”

I nodded and replied, “Yeah, sweetie, we can. The plan is that we have to tell her parents that we are new in the city, and that we took you to Central Park one weekend, and that’s where you met Rachel. We have to make this up so they won’t be suspicious of us being who we really are.” 

Beverly nodded, excited that we were very supportive of her, and her special friendship with Rachel. Emily and I as parents have to make sure that our daughter feels safe, and loved always no matter who she prefers to be with in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly’s POV  
I was getting ready in my parents’ room to get ready to see Rachel again, this time as myself, and not the Velvet Spider. I was nervous, because I was afraid that she won’t like me as Beverly, and would like me more as the Velvet Spider. In my suit, I looked strong and confident, but in my brother’s old clothes I looked like any other ordinary girl. 

My parents were dressed in their normal clothes too, and they were nervous to meet humans. I guess we were all afraid that they wouldn’t like us, and treat us bad. I guess we will have to act as normal as we possibly could. 

A word of advice that my dad gave me was to not use my superpowers around Rachel and her parents, and to act as normal as I can. I think that’s the only thing to do to earn Rachel’s and her parents’ trust. If in the end Rachel ends up figuring out that I’m the Velvet Spider, I guess I will have to live with that. 

Soon, it was time to go to Rachel’s house, and I gave our driver the address once he parked on our long driveway, and we got in the car. 

My hands were sweating, because of how nervous I was. But I am glad that my parents are going through all of this trouble to do this for me. I wish I was older so that I could be able to see Rachel whenever I wanted, but I am glad that my parents were very supportive of me and my gender preference. 

A little while later, we arrived at Rachel’s house, and I was happy to know that they were home. The driver parked along the sidewalk, in front of her house, and we got out the car. The driver left, going back to the Stark Industries Building.

Me, my mom and my dad walked nervously towards the door and I decided to ring their doorbell. A woman answered the door, and asked, “Hi, may I ask who are you?” My mom replied, “Yes, sorry to bother you, but we are Beverly’s parents. My daughter met your daughter at Central Park one weekend when we took her there. We are new in the city, and Beverly thought we would want to visit her new friend, since they got along so well.” 

The woman smiled and replied, “That’s nice, I guess my daughter didn’t get the memo on not to talk to strangers when we go to the park, but I guess that she is a people-person. Well, come inside.” 

We walked inside the house, and it was really nice and cozy. The woman said, “I’m Sarah, Rachel’s mom, and my husband, Michael, is not here at the moment. Since he had to go to work this afternoon. Would you all like some tea?” My mom replied, “Sure.” And Sarah led us to the living room to sit on the couch. Sarah told me, “Rachel is up in her room, if you would like to go see her.” I responded, “Sure, I will go upstairs to hang out with her.” I stood up from the couch, and made my way upstairs to her room. Then, Sarah went to the kitchen to get my parents some tea.

I remembered what Rachel’s room looked like from the last time that I was there as the Velvet Spider. With just spider senses, I found her room, and knocked on her door. She answered it, and she looked so pretty today, that I couldn’t stop staring at her. Rachel stared at me as well, and she said, “You seem familiar.” I replied, “We met at Central Park, my parents brought me here to hang out with you.” She replied, “Okay, and your voice sounds familiar too. Are you who I think you are?”

My eyes widened, how did she figure it out? Was I that obvious? Rachel took me by the hand and walked me inside her room. She closed the door, and walked me to sit on her bed with her. 

I had a long sleeve shirt, and she lifted up my sleeves slowly, revealing my spiderweb shooters. I told her, “Promise me that you won’t tell anybody. My parents can’t know that you know who I am. Also, your parents can’t know. To everyone, I’m just Beverly Parker-Stark Del Mar. That’s my real name.” Rachel nodded and replied, “I promise that I won’t tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me. All of them, so you can tell me anything.” 

I held her hands in mines, as we looked at each other. She complimented, “You’re very pretty.” I blushed and smiled. Then, I said, “You’re also very pretty too, I thought so since we first met last night. I am glad I saw you with my spider senses.” Rachel replied, “I’m happy that you saw me as well, and rescued me. I dreamt about you last night.” 

I asked, “Really?” Rachel nodded, and then she got closer to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I looked at her surprised, and then gave her a kiss on her cheek too. She blushed, and I smiled at her as she smiled at me.

I said, “I promise that I will always protect you no matter what. My dad said if you happened to be in danger at any moment, that I was allowed to save you. Also, my parents know that I like you.” She asked me, “You do?” I nodded and she kissed my cheek and then said, “I like you too.” I asked her, “Will you be my secret girlfriend?” Rachel nodded, and said, “Yes, Beverly. I won’t tell anyone that you’re a superhero. I hope I can keep seeing you again.” I replied, “You will, just keep your window open, and I will come visit you when I’m older. Don’t forget me.” Rachel said, “I won’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly’s POV  
It’s been 10 years now, and I was officially 16. My mom had made me a new Velvet Spider suit. It had a GPS system wired to it, named Elle, and I was able to enhance my spider senses with it. 

Now that I’m older, I am able to do more things, but under the supervision of my parents. That is why my mom put the GPS system on my suit so that she can also track my whereabouts, and my dad too.

I had to wear it underneath my normal clothes at all times. Good thing that New York is always cold, because I was always wearing gloves to cover my Velvet Spider ones. 

By now all of my wardrobe was guy clothes, which I was happy about. For every birthday I had, the Avengers would get me clothes that would help me get my confidence up, and they were very supportive of me, and my gender preference. It was hard to come out, and tell them all, especially when I turned 14, but they all made me feel like I was still a part of their team.

As the Velvet Spider, I was officially part of the Avengers, since I passed all of my training sessions in the basement by myself with some help from my dad. Then, I was able to participate in the trainings with the rest of the Avengers on the back of the Stark Industries Building. Those were fun, and Katherine, John’s ex, kept defending me a lot.

I always thought that she was pretty, but my girlfriend, Rachel, was gorgeous. I had to be very faithful to her, even if I made Katherine switch gender preferences. I noticed, because when we would train together with the others, she kept staring at me, and then she would always ask me for help with her training sessions in the basement, even if our superpowers were not compatible.

Well, I let her know that I have a girlfriend that I’m in love with, and she seemed sad about it at first, but then she was okay with it. We are friends and nothing more.

At the moment, I was doing some school work at my dad’s office where I do all of my homeschool online courses. I improved a lot in the high school program, because the middle school one was quite easy, and the teachers noticed that I had trouble learning the material online for my classes, so they decided to put me in a program that was more detailed, and easier for me to navigate and understand.

That helped me so much, and I was passing all of my classes. Rachel knew who I was by now, since she figured it out when we were 6. I had told my parents about her knowing when I saved her again at 14, since she was alone in the park doing an art assignment, and this guy tried to kidnap her again. 

I remember I caught the guy, knocked him out with one punch, and wrapped him up in my spiderweb so that he wouldn’t escape. The cops were very happy that I caught someone that they were looking for for years to put away in prison. I was given the key to the city of New York. So my parents let me do patrols by myself, just as long as I was home at a decent hour.

Rachel now will come over to the Stark Industries building to study with me. One of our drivers would pick her up from school or at her house to take her here for our study dates. Her parents don’t know that we are together, they just think that we are best friends. They also don’t know that I’m the Velvet Spider, but they only know that I saved Rachel’s life twice, and I’m a great superhero in the city. My identity will remain a secret to them, until Rachel and I get married one day.

I was almost done with my U.S. History class, and then started my homework once the class was over. There was a knock on the door to my studying room in my dad’s office, and it was Rachel.

I stood up from my chair, and opened the door. There she was, looking beautiful like she did most days. And she always wore this mango perfume that I loved. Rachel was a modern day hipster, and very artsy. She was unique and I always liked that about her. 

I took her hand, leading her inside, and then closed the door. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I returned. I took her school bag that was heavy for her, but very light for me. 

We sat on our comfy chairs at the medium sized table where I did all of my homework assignments, and I set her bag next to her on the floor. She took out her books, and we were silently working on our assignments. 

She broke the silence and said, “You don’t have to wear your normal clothes around me, you know?” I looked up at her from my assignment, and replied, “Oh, I forgot, since I just logged out of my online class, and I forgot to get rid of my normal clothes. I’ll try to remember next time to just be in my Velvet Spider suit when I’m around you.” 

Rachel nodded, and replied, “Thanks, it’s just...I like seeing you being who you are around me. Like you have since we were six. It just makes me feel nostalgic.” I smiled and said, “I’m glad that you stayed by my side for all of these years. I’ll always remember the first time I saved you, and the second time. So I’ll still keep my promise to keep you safe.” 

Rachel smiled and leaned over towards me to give me a loving kiss on my lips, that I returned. 

We parted and then continued to work on our assignments. A few hours later, we were done, and closed our books. I put away my stuff in my backpack, and Rachel put away her stuff in her school bag. I asked her, “Do you have to be home right now?” She replied, “Sadly yes, since I promised my mom I would go shopping with her today after my study date with you.” I nodded and she said, “Hopefully on Saturday we can go out on a date or something. Just the two of us without our books.” 

I replied, “Sure, sounds great.” She smiled and gave me one more soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back a little bit more passionately this time, and then there was a knock on the door, interrupting our romantic moment. 

Rachel rolled her eyes, making me laugh, and I went to go answer the door. It was our driver, and he asked for Rachel to take her home. He also promised me that he will get her there safe and sound. 

I nodded and said, “Thanks. We will be going on a date on Saturday, so we will need you again by then.” He replied, “Certainly, ma’am, that can be arranged.” Then, Rachel gave me a kiss goodbye on my lips, and left with our driver so that he could take her home. 

I wish that Rachel and I could spend more time alone together, but hopefully that will happen on Saturday. I planned to leave the building early that day, and spend the whole day with her. We could walk around New York City in Time Square, and just enjoy being together. I think that she would like that. 

Soon it was time for another one of my patrols, since my spider senses were going off again. There was a bank robbery in the city, and the criminals were on the loose. I went upstairs to my room to change out of my normal clothes so that I was just on my Velvet Spider suit. 

My parents were in a conference call with the president of the United States, so I couldn’t tell them I was leaving. I turned on the GPS system, Elle, on my suit as I pressed the spider symbol on my chest to put on my mask.

I went back downstairs to leave the building, and ran towards the main gate of the building, climbed it and hopped over to the other side, landing on my feet gracefully. I kept running down the private road that led to our building, heading out into the city.

Once I saw the street lamps, that were probably going to turn on in a few hours, since it was evening now, I shot a spiderweb at the nearest one and started swinging. 

I swung my way towards the crime scene, and there were cops everywhere when I arrived at the bank. I automatically used my spider senses as to where the criminals might have gone to, Elle told me where they were, so I swung myself from building to building, trying to find the getaway car. 

As I was now on top of a building, I managed to see the getaway car going down Broadway street, so I jumped down towards it, landing on the roof of the car. 

I punched right through it, making the steel break away automatically, and got the two criminals out of the car. I tangled them in my spiderwebs, and placed them on the front of a building so that the cops could find them. Then, the getaway car was about to crash with the other cars on the road. So I jumped off from the car, landing on the street, and shot my spiderwebs at it, pulling the car towards me, making it stop. 

The traffic of cars made a stop, and the cops came to get the stolen money out of the getaway car, and to get the criminals that were stuck with my spiderwebs from the side of the building. My job here was done.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel’s POV  
I was really in love with Beverly, like madly. I wish I could tell my parents about my relationship with her since we were six, also that she is the Velvet Spider. But I guess I will have to wait longer to tell them. They’re homophobic, so it will be hard to come out to them, and tell them about my gender preference. That made me sad, but I won’t let that ruin my relationship with Beverly.

It was now Saturday and I was going on my special date with Beverly. I had simply told my parents that we were going to hang out all day for a girls day. They were okay with it, and told me to be home by 10 pm. I was happy with that since that was plenty of time to spend with my superhero girlfriend. 

I loved the fact that Beverly has superpowers, and very interesting ones too. It’s also amazing how her parents are Spider Girl and Spider Man. Also, that her older brother is Supersonic, the son of the late Captain America. That was a family of legendary superheroes, and I will be a part of it when Beverly and I get married one day. I figured I will tell my parents about us before we can take that very important step in our lives. If they don’t agree with our marriage and relationship, then I will have to live with that. I’ll move away with Beverly, and continue to live my life happily with her.

As I finished getting ready for our date, the driver from the Stark Industries Building had arrived to come pick me up, so that he could take me and Beverly to Time Square. 

I walked downstairs, saying goodbye to my parents and headed out the door, closing it. I walked down the steps towards the sidewalk, and walked to the backseat of the car once Beverly opened the door for me to get in and sit next to her. Then, the driver had now started our trip to Time Square.

Beverly looked very attractive today like she does everyday. The guy clothes that she wore, hugged her athletic and muscular body in all of the right places, and I couldn’t help but stare. It was making her blush, and she asked, “Do I look, okay?” I nodded and said, “You look amazing like you always do.” She smiled and replied, “Thanks, you look amazing too. I’m wearing my Velvet Spider suit underneath these clothes in case anything happens. Also, my parents keep an eye on me 24/7 with this GPS system, Elle, that’s wired to my suit. So you’ll be okay on this date.” I replied seductively, “I know I’ll always be safe with you. Even if my parents approve of us or not. I’ll always be with you.” Beverly smiled and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I returned. 

Soon, we were arriving at Time Square, and I couldn’t wait to start this nice date with my very attractive superhero girlfriend. The driver had parked his car on a parking zone that was okay to be at for the day. Beverly and I got out the car, she held my hand as we started to walk down the sidewalk of Time Square, leading to the other sidewalks. 

There were a lot of people today in the city, just like every other day, and I felt safe with my girlfriend. That’s what I loved about her, that she could protect me all the time.

We decided to go and have something to eat at a nice restaurant that seemed like a diner, and then we went to a few stores where Beverly bought me a few outfits, with the money she made part time with the Avengers, which paid like a full time job, because her family was very rich. And she also got me this gold necklace, as a symbol of our relationship. I really loved it, and will probably wear it everyday. 

Today was a very romantic day, and was one of my favorite dates that we have been on, that didn’t involve books. As the day went by, it was close to night time, and we decided to go to this romantic spot in Time Square that was kind of away from everyone. 

It was like a hidden park within the city, I could tell it used to be a place where people would just dump stuff that they didn’t want. And someone decided to turn it into a city park. There was barely anyone there, and Beverly led me to a bench where we sat to rest. Well me, because Beverly never got tired like a regular human being from walking or anything else.

She said, “When I’m out patrolling these streets as the Velvet Spider, I come here sometimes to think and reflect. Also, because hardly anyone comes here, and no one really knows about this place. From now on, this will be our place.” 

I placed my hand on her gloved one, as our fingers intertwined. I replied, looking into her green eyes, “I love that this is our place. Thanks for this amazing date. I really enjoyed it.” She looked into my blue eyes, and replied, “I’m glad you did, but who said it had to be over yet.” Then, she leaned towards me, and gave me the most passionate kiss that we ever shared together. I kissed her back, feeling like we were the only two people in the whole world. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with with her.

She held me closer to her, as we kissed with such love and passion. We had parted by now, and soon it was time to go home. We walked back to where our driver had parked, with our stuff that Beverly bought for me, and then we arrived at the car. Beverly opened the door for me, as I got into the back seat with my stuff, and she closed the door. Then, she got in the car on the other side, and sat next to me. The driver took me home, and Beverly promised me that she will take me out on another date next weekend. I was really looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine’s POV  
I had to admit that I have a huge crush on Beverly. I knew that from a young age that she was going to be a very attractive girl when she got older, and I was right. I know that it’s against the law for me to like someone that is way younger than me, and is underage, but under this roof I really didn’t care.

I wanted Beverly to be with me, and not Rachel. Rachel is a normal human girl, and Beverly will be heartbroken when she dies of age. Beverly will live forever like me, and who will she love when Rachel is no longer on this earth?

I had to spend more time with her, and get to know her more, so that she will fall in love with me. And she won’t be disappointed at all when we end up together. Also, I am older, wiser, and more experienced at life than Rachel. Beverly has to be interested in that. 

Tonight, she was training downstairs in the basement by herself for one of her individual Velvet Spider trainings with the bots. I figured I could do some late night training with her, and show her some pointers. 

I went to the elevator to head down to the basement. Once I got there, I saw Beverly in the bot room, literally destroying some advanced bots with her spiderweb shooters, and extreme combat fighting skills.

I decided to press the button on the side door, to stop the bots and to open the door. Beverly looked confused as to why the advanced bots stopped attacking her, and she turned around and saw me.

Since it was night time, everyone was in bed by now, so it was just the two of us alone here. I was willing to make her forget all about her date that she had today with Rachel. My intentions right now are to make her leave her little human girlfriend.

Beverly stepped out of the bot room, pressing the spider symbol on her chest of her suit, taking off her mask. She fixed her short hair, that was wet from her sweat, but she still looked very attractive. 

I said, “You’re really training hard in there. Pace yourself a little bit so that you don’t run out of breath later.” She nodded, and replied, “Thanks for the pointers. I just feel like I need to improve on my combat fighting skills, and on my spiderweb shooting skills, so that I can keep being ranked in the top three. As you know, I’m the third best Avenger on here, and I plan to remain in that rank.” 

I smiled and responded, “I know, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself. But you know what you’re doing, so I’ll keep letting you be one of the best Avengers on here. So Beverly, I have to tell you something quite important.” She replied, “What is it?” I said, “I like you quite a lot, and I wanted to let you know. Also, I can be the one for you, if you let me. I know you’re with Rachel, but when she dies of age, I don’t want you to be heartbroken.” 

Beverly was silent, and then walked closer to me and said, “I love Rachel, and you can’t convince me that I should be with you. You’re my brothers age, and his ex. I don’t cross those boundaries. I also don’t date older women. Sorry, so please let me finish my training.” 

I nodded, not saying anything. Well that didn’t work out so well...but I thought of something. I finally replied, “You have to date me, because if you do, I won’t hurt Rachel. But if you still refuse to date me, I will hurt her, and make you forget all about her.” 

Beverly replied, “Are you threatening me? Because it seems like you are. If you lay one finger on Rachel, I will snap you in half like a tooth pick.” I was silent, being quite afraid of her. She was a lot tougher than I thought. 

I said, “I will like to see you try,” and she took me by the neck, squeezing it hard. I could barely breathe, and then she tossed me across the basement with great force. My back hit the wall, and I fell to the floor. 

I slowly got up, and shot purple beams of light at Beverly as she dodged them with ease, and she shot a spiderweb at my torso, pulling me towards her, as she gripped my neck again, with all of her strength. I was running out of breath fast, and then I heard Peter shout, “What’s going on in here?!”

Beverly let me go, as I fell to the ground, holding my neck, gasping for air. Then, she told her dad, “She’s crazy, dad. She was threatening me by saying that she will hurt Rachel if I don’t date her. She wouldn’t leave me alone. Can you please tell her to leave?” 

Peter looked at me with a stern face, and told me, “Come with me, because you’re going to pack your bags tonight. You’re out of the Avengers. If you come near my daughter again, I won’t hesitate to kill you myself.” 

I was very silent, regretting what I did, but once I’m out of here, I promised myself that I will hurt Rachel. And maybe Beverly will think about being with me in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Beverly’s POV  
It was around 1 in the morning, and I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about what Katherine said about Rachel. I needed to know if Rachel was alright. I kept tossing and turning in my bed, until I got up. I used my night vision to walk to the light switch, and turn on my light. I walked to my closet and grabbed my Velvet Spider suit.

I took off my black t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and put on my suit. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest to put on my mask, and decided to walk downstairs to exit the building. My GPS system, Elle, automatically turned on, and asked me where I was going. And I told her, “I’m going to Rachel’s house. I need to know if she’s alright.” The GPS system, Elle, automatically registered Rachel’s address to my suit, and now I was swinging my way to my girlfriend’s house. That was after I climbed up the gate, and hopped down gracefully on the other side of it.

I swung from street lamp to street lamp down the road, and once I reached the city area, from building to building. Once I reached the streets, I went back to swinging from street lamp to street lamp. Then, when I was in Rachel’s neighborhood, I found her house, and swung my way towards it. 

I landed gracefully from the last street lamp now on the sidewalk. I walked a small distance to her house, and climbed up on the wall once I reached it, to go up to her room.

I opened her window, now climbing in, and then closing it. When I was in her room, I used my night vision to find her, until I did. She was sleeping silently in her bed, and I let out a sigh of relief. 

I walked up to her bed, and pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit to take off my mask. I kneeled in front of her, and gently pushed her hair back from her face. 

Rachel seemed to wake up, and was startled to see me. I gently helped her sit up on her bed, and now stood up to sit next to her. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I returned. When we parted, she asked, “What are you doing here so late?” I replied, “I just needed to make sure that you’re okay. I thought someone was here hurting you, so I came as quickly as I could.” Rachel nodded and she asked, “Who would want to hurt me at this hour?” I responded, “Katherine Maximoff, my brother’s crazy ex girlfriend. She is obsessed with me, and threatened go hurt you if I didn’t date her. My dad kicked her out of the Avengers when he found us fighting in the basement after my training session. I am deciding that every night around the same time as tonight, I will come here to check on you. I don’t want Katherine to lay a finger on you.” 

Rachel nodded, and replied, “Okay, I will be expecting you then. I’m glad that you’re here to protect me. I feel safe already.” I smiled and said, “That’s what I’m here for, and I will always be here to make you feel like nothing can ever harm you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you and your parents. I promise.” Rachel replied, “I know, love.” I gave her a loving kiss on her lips, as she kissed me back passionately.

I gently laid her down on her bed, as I was on top of her, our kiss being quite heated. I never made love to anyone before. I wasn’t sure if Rachel was ready for that step just yet, so I simply settled for a nice make out session, letting us explore our feelings for one another. I’m glad that my love spider sense is helping us with our relationship, turning it into a better one.

Rachel placed her hands on the back of my neck, pulling me down closer to her as our kiss deepened. I was resting my hand on her bed head rest, trying not to crush her with my weight, and had my arm around her waist, my other hand on her hip, holding her close to me as we made out in the dark.

I felt like we were the only two people in this world. Even if I knew that I will lose her one day, and I will live forever, I didn’t care. Rachel is the love of my life, and I will protect her for as long as she’s alive. 

We soon parted, and I realized that the sun was about to come up. I had to go since I had an early training today with the Avengers back at the Stark Industries building. I gave Rachel one more loving kiss, that she returned, and I told her, “ I’ll come back later on tonight at the same time to check up on you. We can continue this where we left off.” Rachel replied, “Okay, sounds good. I love you, Beverly.” I was silent, since that was the first time that I heard her say it after ten years of being together.

I said, “I love you too, Rachel. Always.” She smiled at me, and kissed me passionately, as I kissed her back. We parted once more and I decided to get up from my comfy position on top of her. She sat up on her bed, as I walked to her window, opening it. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit, putting my mask on, and I climbed out. I closed her window after attaching myself to the wall of her house, and I looked for the nearest street lamp so that I could shoot my spiderweb at it and start swinging my way back home. I am glad that Rachel was okay, because I don’t know what I would do without her.


	10. Chapter 10

Beverly’s POV  
I have been checking up on Rachel late at night for about a week now, and I have been losing a lot of sleep lately, but I couldn’t sleep at all, knowing that Katherine was out there, and is planning to hurt Rachel.

Today was a weekday, and I couldn’t concentrate on my studies, or even on my online homeschool courses. When I was done with my Algebra III class, my brain was tired from the amount of information that I had to register in my head.

My dad walked into my studying room in his office, and sat next to me. He was in his Spider Man suit, since he had a solo training downstairs in the basement in a few minutes. He asked me, “What’s the matter? Is something distracting you?” 

I replied, “Yeah, dad. It’s just that...Katherine had threatened to hurt Rachel a couple of days ago, and it worries me that she’s still out there. She could harm my girlfriend at any moment. I have to be near Rachel to know that she’s alright. I keep checking up on her every night, really late, and I lose sleep over it. Is there a way that we can track Katherine’s whereabouts, just so I know if she is near Rachel?”

My dad nodded, and said, “I can turn on the GPS system in her Scarlet Witch suit, since it is a lot similar to Wanda’s, and I’ll give you my watch that controls the tracking device. Just so you can know where she is at all times. I got another watch anyway for the other Avengers, including you, so you can keep it.” 

I smiled and replied, “Thanks, dad, you’re a life saver.” My dad smiled at me and said, “Anytime, Beverly. Well I have to get going downstairs to the basement for my solo training. I’ll see you later.” I nodded and he gave me a kiss on my forehead before he left.

I was now starting my Algebra III homework, after I put on the watch that my dad gave me to track down Katherine. As I was writing down formulas on a piece of paper and looking at my textbook algebra problems, I kept looking at my watch. Everything was good, and I continued doing my homework until I was done.

Then, when I was putting my books away, my watch started beeping. I saw that Katherine was close to Rachel’s house. I dropped my books, and literally ripped away my long sleeve sweater, took off my wool gloves and tore away my skinny jeans. Then, I took off my vans, and I was now in my Velvet Spider suit.

I ran towards the door of my studying room, opening it quickly, and closing it afterwards. I jumped from the second floor to the first floor, landing gracefully on the floor below, and was finally out of the building.

I ran as fast as could towards the front gate of the building, my watch still beeping and my spider senses going insane. Katherine was hurting my girlfriend, and I had to get to Rachel’s house as fast as I could. Elle, my GPS system wired to my suit, kept telling me that Rachel was in danger. I replied to her irritated, “I know, Elle! I’m on my way!”

I quickly climbed up the fence and hopped over to the other side, landing on the ground gracefully. I quickly ran down the street and found the nearest street lamp. I shot my spiderweb towards it and started swinging rather quickly from street lamp to street lamp. I was surprised at how fast I was going.

In a couple of minutes, I was already in the city, and now in Rachel’s neighborhood. I saw that Katherine had broken Rachel’s window, and the light was on. It was the afternoon by now so her parents were probably at work or somewhere else, and my spider senses were telling me that Rachel was hurt.

I climbed up the wall of her house, going up to her room, and I climbed through her broken window. I was now in her room, and it was a mess. Katherine wasn’t there, and neither was Rachel. I asked Elle to scan the house to see if anyone was home. 

Elle scanned the whole house for me, and no one was home. I asked her, “Where is Rachel?” She replied, “She is at the Brooklyn Bridge, and hurry because she is in real danger.” I said, “Thanks, Elle,” and looked down at my watch, indicating Katherine’s new location. I walked back to the broken window, climbed out, and I shot my spiderweb at the nearest street lamp. I started swinging my way back to the city, from street to street, and finally close to the bridges until I found the Brooklyn Bridge. 

I jumped as high as I could towards the very top of the bridge, as all of the cars were passing through below me. I landed on top of the bridge, and looked everywhere for Rachel and Katherine, until I heard a female voice say, “I see that you finally decided to show up.” 

I knew that had to be Katherine, and I turned around to face her. I replied, “Let Rachel go, she has nothing to do with you.” Katherine responded, as she held Rachel by the neck, dangling her over the upcoming traffic of cars, “She has a lot to do with me actually. She is so pathetic and too weak to be with you. You deserve someone that is a lot better than her. And that’s me.”

I walked closer to her, and said, “I will never be with anyone like you. Now let her go.” Katherine shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Okay,” and let Rachel go, as she fell towards the traffic of cars.

I shouted, “Rachel!” And jumped down onto the sea of cars as well in her direction. 

I shot my spiderweb at her torso, pulling her quickly towards me. I grabbed her in mid air with one arm, my hand holding her waist. Then, I shot another spiderweb towards the side of the bridge and grabbed it with my other hand. 

I swung us out from the bridge and the upcoming traffic of cars, as they honked at us. 

I finally saw some nearby trees, followed by sidewalk lamps from a close city park, and shot my spiderweb at the trees first and then to the sidewalk lamps. Until we landed safely at a sidewalk at a park near the Brooklyn bridge. 

I looked towards the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge to see if Katherine was still there, and she was gone.

Then, I realized that some people were looking at me and Rachel. I looked at everyone awkwardly, and told Rachel, “Let’s get out of here.” She nodded and she hopped on my back like old times, as I ran towards a tall tree, shooting a spiderweb at it and started swinging us out of the city part, and back to the Stark Industries Building, where she can be safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel’s POV  
Beverly and I were safely back at the Stark Industries building where no one could harm us. I decided to write a text to my parents, telling them the truth about me, and Beverly. That we were together, and that she was the Velvet Spider. It was Beverly’s choice for me to tell them, so that I won’t be in danger anymore. 

Also, that Beverly promised to protect me, and to protect them from Katherine, the Scarlet Witch, that threatened to end my life and will hurt them too, if she found them. 

I texted them, saying that Beverly saved my life from Katherine, and that I plan to marry her when we are older. Also, that I was going to stay from now on in the Stark Industries building with Beverly and the Avengers. I added that her parents were Spider Man and Spider Girl, and her brother is Supersonic, so I will be safe. That I was sorry for leaving home so soon, and for them not to worry about me. I finished the text saying that I love them both.

I was in Beverly’s room with her, alone together. I said, “It’s finally done. They know, and everyone in my family knows now. Are you sure this is okay?” Beverly walked towards me from across the room, now sitting next to me on her bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, as I turned myself to face her. 

She replied, looking into my blue eyes, “Yeah, that’s okay, I’m glad that they know. So now we can finally be together, no matter what happens in the end. Now you’re here with me, and where I can keep you safe all the time.” 

I asked, “Will your parents be okay with this?” She reassured me, “They will be fine with this. My dad gave me this watch to track down Katherine so that I could know her whereabouts. He helped me save you, and of course Elle, my GPS system wired to my suit. My spider senses were also involved in saving your life. So you will be fine here. My mom will have to adjust though, but she will.” 

I nodded and there was a knock on the door. Beverly got up to answer it, and it was her mom, Emily. Beverly let her come in, and she asked me, “Are you alright?” I nodded and replied, “Yes, I’m okay. Thanks.” Then, Beverly told her about my texts to my parents about her and her family. Emily had a stern face, but then it softened as she understood that it was for my safety and my parents’.

Emily told me, “You’re welcomed to stay here. Just don’t do anything with my daughter, you hear?” I nodded and said politely, “Yes, ma’am.” She replied, “Good, now I will have you be enrolled in the same homeschool online program like Beverly tomorrow morning. We will transfer your public school credits to the online homeschool program. No one else can know that you stay here. You will not go anywhere, except if you decide to go somewhere with Beverly, do you understand?”

I nodded and replied, “Yes, I understand, Mrs. Parker Del Mar.” Emily smiled and said, “Good, and you may call me, Emily from now on since you’re considered family now.” I smiled at her and replied, “Thanks, Emily, that means a lot.” 

She said, “Alright, so I will have Beverly go to your house to pickup your belongings, just for your own safety. Beverly, you may go now. Rachel, make yourself at home.” 

Beverly went out the door, to have the driver take her to my house to pick up my things, while I stayed alone in her room, glad that I was finally in a safe place, where nothing could hurt me.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily’s POV  
This new situation with Rachel was a mess, and I can’t believe that we have an actual human living in our building. It’s crazy how we all decided that no humans were allowed here, until now having one join us. 

Since Rachel is staying here, we need to make her be one of us. We didn’t know how we are going to give her a superpower, but we can’t have a defenseless human living here. 

I was downstairs in the lab area of the basement with Peter, and we were coming up with a vaccine for Rachel that will give her supernatural abilities. We could use an Avenger to replace Katherine. 

Peter said, “I have an idea. Why can’t we draw some of our own blood samples, and create the vaccine that we are thinking about making, so that it will help Rachel generate some of our powers. That way she can be strong and agile like Beverly and us. But still quite gentle and fierce like Black Widow. She can be named the ‘Orb Weaver Spider.’” I replied, “That sounds like a great idea, let’s do that.”

Then, Peter got a medium sized syringe from a cabinet drawer and disinfectant wipes to clean it. Then, he got a bottle of wiping alcohol with a cotton ball to clean up his arm where he will draw some of his own blood samples from. He made a tight fist, after rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie. He injected the thick needle into his vein, and got some of his blood samples out. When, he was done, he slowly got the thick needle out of his vein and wiped the remaining small amount of blood with a cotton ball. Then, I saw his wound heal automatically from where he just drew some blood out. 

Then, I did the same thing that he did, and the syringe had both of our blood samples in there. We cleaned up the thick needle with a disinfectant wipe, and I decided to go get Rachel from Beverly’s room, since my daughter was still getting her girlfriend’s belongings from her parents’ house.

When I got there, she was asleep on Beverly’s bed, and I gently woke her up. I told her, “Look Rachel, Peter and I were talking, and we decided that we couldn’t have a defenseless human living here. So if you are going to be living here, you will have to be one of us. Peter and I already prepared a vaccination for you with both of our blood samples to turn you into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider’ which will be your superhero name. As soon as you become a superhero tonight, there’s no going back. Will you want to do that?”

Rachel gave it some thought, and then said, “Yes, and I could be with Beverly forever. I also will be able to defend myself in case Katherine decides to hurt me again, and my family.”

I smiled and replied, “Okay, and we will train you, Peter and I, so that you can become an Avenger and take Katherine’s place. She used to be one of us until she turned into an evil person, and tried to harm my daughter. She wanted to be with her after her and my son broke up. She wasn’t in a great mental state to stay here. Now if she messes with you, you will know what to do. And all of us will be fighting against her, with you. You will be very strong and agile like Beverly, Peter and I, but you will still be gentle like you are. Now, come with me downstairs to our lab, where Peter and I will help you turn into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider.’”

Rachel nodded and said, “Alright, I’ll go with you.” I took her hand and we walked downstairs to the elevator that led us to the basement. Once we reached it, I walked her to the lab room, where Peter was waiting.

Then, I opened the door, letting her go inside first and then I followed her, closing the door behind me. I let go of Rachel’s hand as she sat at a stool. Peter had the vaccine in his hand and told Rachel, “This will sting a little bit. Now, give me your arm, so that I can inject the vaccine in your vein. Make a tight fist.”

Rachel did as Peter told her, and he injected our blood samples into her bloodstream. Rachel shut her eyes as the venom from our blood samples stung her blood in her veins, our radioactive spider DNA combining with her human one. Soon she opened her eyes, and they went from blue to hazel, she was now the ‘Orb Weaver Spider.’


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel’s POV  
I woke up today in Beverly’s room, as she slept silently next to me in now our bed. It’s been a week now since her parents turned me into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider’. Beverly’s first reaction was first a surprised one, but then she said that she loved me being a new superhero now.

It was a Saturday morning, and we didn’t have much to do, but our training sessions downstairs in the basement area. I was doing well for level two with the bots, and Peter was training me one-on-one. Emily would train me when Peter would be busy in his office. And I would barely see Beverly, because she would be training with the Avengers on the back of the Stark Industries building. The only times I would see her, would be when we are taking turns training with the bots, or do one-on-one combat fighting techniques.

Today I was training with my girlfriend, because Peter and Emily had a conference online meeting video call with the president of the United States in his office. It was about a new villain in town that was more of a vigilante. It was Katherine, the girl that tried to harm me when I was a human. She had now left New York, and is now going around the United States causing chaos everywhere she goes. 

I am so glad that I made the decision to turn into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider’. Emily had made my suit be all black with a red outline. I really liked it, because I looked cool and mysterious. 

Beverly and I were in our suits and we headed downstairs to the basement area of the building to start our training. Once we were there, she said, “Okay, so when you get attacked by me, you have to pretend that I’m your enemy. Not your girlfriend.” I nodded and we both decided to press the spider symbol on our chest of our suits, putting our masks on.

Soon, she shot several spiderwebs at me, as she pulled me forcefully towards her. I quickly broke away from her webs, grabbed her by her neck, and then tossed her across the basement, as her back hit the wall. Beverly fell to the ground and got back up, then walked towards me. She aimed some punches at me as I dodged them. Then, I grabbed her by her neck again, and squeezed hard. 

Beverly pushed me with great force, as I flew back and crashed with the wall behind me. I fell on the floor, as it cracked a little bit. I got back up quickly, and Beverly now pressed the spider symbol on her chest, taking off her mask. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit, taking off my mask as well.

She told me, “Good job back there. You almost killed me.” I laughed and replied, “Didn’t you say I had to act like you were the enemy and not my girlfriend?” Beverly got closer to me, wrapping her strong arms around my waist. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips, as I kissed her back, placing my hands on her broad shoulders. Beverly was more built now, I guess her trainings with the Avengers are making her stronger.

I was a little bit built, but not as much as Beverly. I was getting there though, so we had a little competition going on who was the strongest Avenger, but of course Beverly will always be in the top three. I was the fifth one, since her brother came in fourth. 

For me to start out and be ranked as number 5, beating Black Widow was quite impressive and I was really proud of myself. 

We parted from our kiss, and Beverly said, “Yeah, you’re right. You’re getting quite strong, and I like that. It’s kinda turning me on a bit.” I smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, as she kissed me back lovingly. I placed my hands on the back of her neck, deepening our passionate kiss. I am falling in love with Beverly everyday, and I was happy that I get to spend eternity with her. Me turning into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider’ was the best decision I have ever made. 

Beverly traced her fingers up and down my spine, gently as we kissed. I had incredible chills of pleasure underneath my suit. She was the only person in this world that could make me feel this way. Soon, we parted before anyone could see us, and Beverly gave me one more kiss, and our make out session sadly ended. 

I looked lovingly into her green eyes as she looked at my hazel ones, and I said, “I’m ready to make love you. I know we are only 16, but I wouldn’t think of anyone else I would rather lose my virginity to than you.”

Beverly replied seductively, “I know a place where we can do this. We can go to our special place in Time Square late at night, when no one is around. Since my parents don’t let us do anything anywhere in this building. Trust me, if we did, they will know. How about we go on a patrolling date tonight in the city, and we will stay out late. Then, we can make love in our special place.” 

I said, “Sounds great. Can’t wait.” Beverly gave me a loving kiss, that I returned, and we finished our training today by taking turns fighting some bots. I couldn’t wait til our patrolling date tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Beverly’s POV  
It was now night time, and Rachel and I had to go to the city for our night patrolling, which we made into a date. My spider senses were telling me that there were two bank robberies and a home intrusion. I guess Rachel and I could handle it. 

Rachel and I had our masks on by now, and we exited the building after climbing up the gate to the entrance of the building, and hopping down to the other side of it.

We ran to the nearest street lamps and shot our spiderwebs at them. We started swinging from street lamp to street lamp until we reached the city. I was quite excited to have Rachel working with me tonight, after doing all of the patrolling solo. 

As we reached the city, Elle our GPS system wired to our suits told us where the banks were. I decided to take one bank robbery and Rachel decided to take the other one. 

We split up, and I went in the direction to the first bank robbery. I managed to track the criminals that were still stealing bags of money, and swung my way towards them using the nearest buildings that I could find, that were surrounding the bank. 

I jumped down on two criminals, as they fell to the ground, dropping bags of cash. I shot my spiderwebs at the bags of cash, pulled them towards me, and tossed them inside the building through the open doors. Then, I was now landing on the ground, and punched the remaining criminals that were carrying bags of money, as they got distracted by me. One of them was trying to fight me back, but I just kept dodging every punch he was throwing at me. I grabbed his arm and tossed him down the street. I grabbed the bags of money, and took them inside the building to the bank tellers. My job here was done, and soon I saw my girlfriend swinging herself from building to building, coming my way. 

Once she approached me, she waited for me to join her as she was attached to the side of the building close to the bank. I ran and shot my spiderweb at a lamp post, and started swinging along with my girlfriend to the side of the city where the home intrusion was. 

When we got to the house, the front door of it was opened. Rachel and I decided to check out the scene, and everything inside was completely destroyed. Who could have done such a thing? Then, I heard this lady crying, and I said, “Hey there! My friend and I are here to save you! Where are you?!” The lady responded, “I’m here! In my room!” Then, Rachel and I kept walking through the destroyed house, finding the home owner covered in bruises and bleeding from the side of her head. Rachel decided to get her a clean wet towel to clean up her blood on the side of her head. Then, I decided to get her some ice for her bruises. 

She asked us, “Who are you, both?” I replied, “I’m the Velvet Spider and my friend, here is the Orb Weaver Spider. We are superheroes patrolling the city, making sure everyone is safe.” The lady responded, “I’m Stephanie, nice to meet you both. I need help cleaning up my house. Nothing has been stolen, but my ex husband is not very happy with me, since I cheated on him with his best friend. He threatened to come by my house and kill me. He almost did but the cops showed up and took him away. Will you help me?” 

I replied, “Sure, we will help you.” Rachel and I helped Stephanie to her bed so that she could get some rest. Then, we started cleaning up her house, and moved around the furniture. Most of the stuff was broken, so we just ended up throwing it away in trash bags that we found in the kitchen.

Then, like an hour passed by, and the house looked okay. We said our goodbyes to Stephanie, and gave her our card so that she could call us in case anything happened. Yes, Rachel and I made business cards as a joke in my dad’s office to give to people in the city, so that they could call us like the modern day ghostbusters in case there was any trouble. Then, after today we figured that they came in pretty handy.

It was late, so we decided to go to our secret place in Time Square. There was hardly anyone on the street, and most of the lights of the buildings were off. So we used our night vision to find our special place, until we opened the gate to it and walked inside, closing it. We found a nice bench that was way in the back where it was dark, and secluded. 

I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit, taking off my mask. Rachel did the same, as her mask was off too. Then, we sat down on the bench, as I leaned closer to her, kissing her soft lips. She kissed me back lovingly, as she pressed the spider symbol of her suit again, to take it off. She was now in her sports bra and underwear. 

I noticed how toned she got, and how beautiful she is. I continued to kiss her soft lips passionately, as I pressed the spider symbol on my chest, taking off my suit. I was now in my sports bra and underwear as well. Rachel stared at me up and down, enjoying the view, as we proceeded to kiss each other passionately.

I laid her down on the bench, as I was now on top of her. I kissed her neck, biting it gently, leaving a love mark on it. Rachel let out a soft moan, as I proceeded to take off her sports bra, followed by her underwear. I took in her beauty as I leaned down to kiss her soft lips once more. She kissed me back, now taking off my sports bra, and then my underwear.

We were now exposed to each other, enjoying our time together in our special place. Then, I let myself get closer to her as I stroked her area with mines, making her close her eyes as she was filled with pleasure. I kept kissing her lips and then her neck as I pressed myself on her in a steady movement. 

She was having an orgasm by now as we were hitting our climax, and now we were wet on each other. I kissed her lips with passion, as I had my hands on her hips. She kissed me back, her fingers being tangled in my short hair. This was the best love making that we had for our first time. Rachel kissed my lips again lovingly and we parted. I said, “That was amazing,” and Rachel replied, “I can agree with that, wow, you were incredible.” I smiled and kissed her once more on her soft lips, as she kissed me back. 

Then, after we parted, I got up from on top of her, and decided to pick my underwear from the floor and put it on. Then, I picked up my sports bra, putting it on as well. I gave Rachel her sports bra and underwear so that she could put them on. After that, we put on our suits, and swung ourselves back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter’s POV  
I had to get everyone together for a board meeting, because we all had to take a trip to San Francisco, California, since Katherine was there making trouble, and we had to capture her, before she hurts anyone else.

I had to find my daughter and her girlfriend, but they were nowhere to be found. I contacted Elle on my watch, their GPS system in their suits to track them, and they were on their way here from the city. 

I decided to wait until they arrived to start the board meeting. I was in my office, in my Spider Man suit, since I finished another solo training in the basement downstairs. Since I was aging, I was becoming a little rusty defending myself so I still need some training done. 

Emily in the other hand was still as good as she was many years before, and sometimes she mentors me like old times so that I can still be as strong and agile like her. 

Soon, Emily came to my office, in her Spider Girl suit, since she was training with the Avengers in the the back of the Stark Industries building. She still looks as beautiful as the first time that I met her. I don’t think that I can stop loving her. 

She walked closer to me as she approached me. I held her close to me as she placed her hands on my shoulders. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips as I kissed her back. When we parted, she said, “I miss you. We barely see each other unless we train together.” I nodded and replied, “You’re right, we need to spend more time together. How about when we go to San Francisco tomorrow, we can have our own little date there. Well after we capture Katherine.”

Emily smiled and said, “That sounds like a great idea. I’m also happy to have baby number three, well for me, and baby number two for you. That is if you want to, I kind of miss all of this.” She touched my arms and then my chest, giving me mesmerizing chills. I gave her a soft kiss on her lips, as she kissed me back lovingly. We parted, and I replied, “I think we can handle another baby in the family. I kind of miss raising them together, and it keeps us young. I kind of feel nostalgic when we fist raised Beverly together, and seeing you taking care of John so long ago. I can’t believe that they’re so grown up now.” 

Emily said, “Yeah, me too, they’re on their journey to being amazing superheroes. Hope that our next one is just as good as them both.”

I placed my hand on Emily’s waist, and the other behind her neck, I gave her a soft kiss on her lips, as she kissed me back passionately. We parted and I replied, “He or she will be. You’ll see.”


	16. Chapter 16

Peter’s POV  
My daughter was finally home with her girlfriend, and now it was time to start the board meeting. I sent a group text to all of the Avengers, except for Emily, since she was already with me in my office. 

After I sent the group text, I took Emily’s hand and we walked to the board room. Once we were there, all of the Avengers took their seats. I went to the podium with Emily, and said, “Good evening, Avengers, I know it’s late, but I wanted to get all of you together tonight, because Katherine, a former Avenger, officially became a vigilante. She is terrorizing San Francisco, California right now, and we have to be there tomorrow to capture her. So tonight, everyone has to pack their bags, and be at the Avengers private jet by 8:30 am tomorrow. Please be ready in your suits. If there’s an event that you need to patrol in the city, please do it quickly, it has to be before 8:30 am. Well, Avengers, that will be all. Get some rest, and I’ll see you all in the morning.” 

Everyone stood up from their seats, and went to their rooms to pack. I went back to my room with Emily, so that we could pack and have some alone time together. 

Once we reached it, I let Emily go inside first and then I followed her. I closed the door, and Emily got started on getting our suitcases ready for tomorrow. 

I was walking towards her, and as I was, I dimmed the lights a little bit. Emily stopped packing and turned around to face me. 

I had my arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was about 2 am in the morning, but I wasn’t tired at all. Emily said, “We have to pack, Peter, you can’t tell everyone to be at the Avengers private jet early, when we might be late.” I replied, “Who said we were going to be late? We are superheroes that’s what our powers are for. We could pack in five minutes, but we can make a baby in one hour.” 

Emily smiled at me and said, “Wow, Peter Parker-Stark, you always continue to amaze me. So you don’t want to wait until later on today or tomorrow?”

I gave her a loving kiss on her lips, and replied once we parted, “Nope, I don’t want to. Capturing Katherine might take too long, and also will ruin this moment between us. Let’s not waste anymore time.”

Emily gave me a passionate kiss on my lips, that I returned as I led her to our bed. I missed her being near me like this. I laid Emily down on our bed now, as I got on top of her. Our lips met once more, and I pressed the spider symbol on her chest, taking off her Spider Girl suit. Then, she pressed the spider symbol on my Spider Man suit. I deepened our kiss now, by taking off her sports bra, and then her underwear. After that, she removed my boxers, and I wrapped our bed sheets around us.

I positioned myself to enter her, as she kissed my neck and then my lips once more in a heated kiss. I was now inside of her, as we started to move smoothly in sync together. I missed these kind of moments between us. 

Our pace quickened as Emily reached her orgasm. We hit our climax and I spread my seed in her, as she was wet on me. I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately, as she kissed me back the same way. Then, we parted and looked into each other’s eyes. I touched Emily’s cheek with my finger tips, admiring her beautiful face. I said, “I missed you, all of you. I hope that this baby grows up to be as amazing as Beverly and John.” 

Emily leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips, that I returned. We parted and she replied, “He or she will be just as good looking as you. I know it, also strong, courageous, agile, smart, and witty like you.” I smiled and said, “And he or she will be just as beautiful as you. Em, I love you so much. You have no idea, and I’m so glad I fought for you. What happened with Steve will always stay on the back of my mind. But I’m glad that we overcame that loss that you had together. I’m glad that we got through so much together. We might be quite much older now, but you will always make me feel like that same insecure 15 and 21 year old that fell in love with you.” 

Emily smiled and kissed me softly on my lips, as I kissed her back. She replied once we parted, “I love you, Peter, and I’m glad that I stayed with you all of these years. I can’t wait to see what life has ahead of us. You’re not the same insecure 15 and 21 year old handsome guy I met long ago, and also fell in love with. You have so much confidence now, and you grew up to be so strong and courageous. I’m so proud of you, and everything that you have accomplished. I’m glad that I could teach you so much about life. And you can teach me to still enjoy life, even if it has great obstacles. Your unconditional love saved me from making bad decisions. I love you.”

I kissed Emily passionately as she kissed me back. Then, we decided to get up to finish our packing, shower together, and then get ready to leave to San Francisco, California with the others. We could always sleep on our way there.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter’s POV  
It was now officially the morning and I was very tired because Emily and I made love a few hours ago. At least our bags were packed and we were the last ones to get on board on the Avengers private jet to go to San Francisco, California.

Everyone looked at us because we were a little late, but I didn’t really care. My wife was going to be pregnant in a few days, according to my fatherly spider senses, so I was happy that we were soon expecting a new baby. I couldn’t wait to become a dad again. It was starting to feel like the first time that I became one, and it’s the best feeling in the world.

The pilots were now ready to take us to San Francisco and everyone in the jet was silent. I guess they’re really tired from training and then having to wake up very early for this flight. Katherine needed to be stopped by all of us, since she became extremely powerful and dangerous with her superpowers.

I just wish that she didn’t have feelings for my daughter, or else we all probably could have gotten some sleep. But then, at least we have a special mission to train for, since that is the reason why we are here. To fight crime and stop it, not to stay in a huge expensive building, and sleep all day.

Emily said, “I’m glad that we will be expecting again. I can’t wait until the baby is born.” I replied, “Me neither. I am really excited to be a dad again. I just hope that this mission goes smoothly, and we can capture Katherine, so that we can go back home, and sleep all day.” 

Emily laughed and said, “Yes, we all could really use some sleep. I just hope that Katherine stops having feelings for our daughter, so that she would stop terrorizing the United States as a whole. She is one crazy girl, just like Wanda turned out to be, just because she had feelings for you, and we ended up together.” 

I agreed and replied, “You’re right. The Maximoff family turned out to be one crazy one. They’re sure not good enough to be Avengers. That’s for sure.” 

Emily nodded, and then we decided to take a much needed nap since we did not sleep at all last night.

A few hours passed by and we were in San Francisco, California. We landed in a private runway behind one of buildings, the Avengers Headquarters. We had a building made for us in each state and continent outside the United States. 

The Avengers private jet made a stop and we all unbuckled our seat belts. There was already some staff from our building, taking out our bags from under the private jet. We collected our luggage as we exited the private jet.

It was a nice sunny day, which helped us wake up from our slumber in the jet. We all went inside the building and settled ourselves in our rooms.

After that, I got everyone together in the board room for a quick Avengers meeting, telling everyone that we are all here to work together to capture Katherine. This will take all day and all week, but we needed to stay focused, and do what we came here to do. Everyone was okay with that and I adjourned the Avengers meeting.

Then, we all headed out the building and got in a black bus that was waiting for us. All of us had watches that I provided for everyone to track Katherine and her whereabouts. Also, to track each other so that we could all work together easily to capture Katherine. 

The black bus took us to the downtown area, and then made a quick stop at a building that was made for us to search for Katherine. There a swat team that was waiting for us, and they gave us details on all of the horrible things that Katherine has done in San Francisco and other cities of different states. Also, that they knew where she would be next, and they gave us some details. We were able to enter those details in our tracking device watches, and we were ready to find Katherine.

We all decided to split up on different sides of downtown to see where could Katherine be and cause trouble. I was very alert of Katherine’s whereabouts, until a purple beam of light captured my attention and blew past me. 

I turned towards the direction of the purple beam of light, and it was Katherine. She was trying to hurt me with her beams of purple light as I dodged them easily. I spoke into my watch, “Guys, I found Katherine at the Bank of America building! Come quick to the East side of downtown!” Everyone had marked on their watches that they were on their way. 

I continued to dodge most of the purple beams of light. I finally shot a spiderweb towards Katherine’s torso, and pulled her towards me with great force. Then, I tossed her to another building as we fought on top of the Bank of America building.

Then, she quickly jumped from the building that she landed on, back towards me. She shot a large beam of light at me, catching me as I went down, falling from the Bank of America building. As I fell, I ran out of spiderweb shooters, and I thought that this will be the end of me. 

Just when I thought that I was going to die, a large spiderweb caught my fall. Then, I realized that large spiderweb was created by my wife and our daughter. They, had saved my life, and I was very grateful for them. 

As I looked up from the large spiderweb that caught me, I saw my wife beating up Katherine, on top of another building, not giving her a chance to fight back. Then, my daughter was defending my wife. It was quite a fight. After that, the rest of the Avengers joined the fight, as they now were able to capture Katherine. Thor had kept her from shooting her purple beams of light, as he caught her powers with the electricity from his hammer. Then, my wife and my daughter tangled her up in their spiderwebs. My stepson, Supersonic, carried an unconscious Katherine in his arms, and they all were able to come down from the building, coming towards me.

Emily got rid of the large spiderweb that she and Beverly created, and caught me as I fell from it. She placed me on the ground below, and now we were done with our mission.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter’s POV  
After capturing Katherine, we all had returned to the Avengers Headquarters to pack up our bags to return to New York. We wanted to stay a bit longer to enjoy all of the sight seeing, but we weren’t allowed to stay longer in case Katherine regained her powers and woke up again for some reason. 

Thor had all of her powers inside his hammer, so there was no way that Katherine would even get near that hammer, and have her powers back. But we decided to leave anyways, we did miss being back home in New York. I was kind of looking forward to have a driver from our building drive Emily and I around San Francisco and enjoy the sights, as one of our dates. But maybe we can come back on our own, just the two of us one day.

A few hours later, all of us had our luggage ready, and we all walked back together to the Avengers private jet. The staff from our building gathered our bags to put under the private jet, as we all boarded it.

Then, Thor approached me after I sat down next to Emily. He told me, “Peter, there’s something I have to tell you about Katherine’s powers. When a god like me captures them with the electricity from my hammer, the leader of the Avengers has to own the powers. It was also a rule that Tony had wrote down in the Avengers handbook. I don’t know if you were able to read over it throughout the years after Tony’s passing. It says, ‘If a god catches a Scarlet Witch’s powers in any device that they may have, the leader of the Avengers must possess them for safe keeping.’ That’s you, Peter. When we go back to the Stark Industries building, we must go to the lab, so that I can transfer Katherine’s powers onto you. As the god that has the Scarlet Witch’s powers in my possession with my hammer, I must be present.” 

I nodded and replied, “Thanks for telling me this, Thor. And when this happens, will my radioactive spider superpowers be gone?” Thor responded, “No, they won’t be, but they will become a lot stronger. So you need to be careful controlling them. A Scarlet Witch can have a bit of a dark side, but I will help you use her powers. They will help you maybe shoot very powerful spiderwebs, and you might even also shoot beams of light. I can help you control that with the electricity of my hammer.” I nodded, and Thor said, “I need to take my seat now, since we are about to take off to New York, but remember, once we arrive there, you have to come with me to the lab ASAP.” I replied, “Alright, Thor, I’ll remember.” 

Thor placed his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with confidence, and then he returned to his seat. My thoughts started racing, as I was becoming quite anxious. Emily placed her hand in mines, our gloved fingers intertwining since we had our suits on, reassured me, and said, “Everything is going to be fine. You know that you can trust Thor, and don’t worry, love. You won’t harm the baby when he or she will be born. You will still be an amazing father, and even better superhero. Now, you won’t be worried of ever dying, or running out of spiderweb shooters.” 

I smiled and replied, “Thanks, babe. You always know the right things to say.” Emily leaned closer to me, and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I returned. 

The Avengers private jet had already taken off to take us back to New York, and it was a very peaceful flight. Just us knowing that Katherine was captured, no longer being able to wake up again. We might bury her next to Wanda. She was in an icebox underneath the jet, and I hope that no more Scarlet Witches show up on our doorstep again.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter’s POV  
We were finally landing in New York, and we arrived at the secluded runway behind the Stark Industries building. The Avengers private jet made a stop, and we exited the jet in a single file line.

The staff from our building came outside to gather our luggage from under the private jet, and handed it to us as we were heading inside the building. 

I gave a kiss to Emily goodbye, and left with Thor to go downstairs to the basement where our lab room was. I was nervous about generating Katherine’s powers, and them being mixed with my radioactive spider ones. I don’t know how this is going to turn out, but I am hoping for the best.

Falcon and Bruce got Katherine’s body from the icebox in the jet, and transported it to the morgue in the funeral side of the building so that they could store it there, while they prepared a burial for her next to Wanda.

The rest of the Avengers went to their rooms to settle for the evening, and later go to sleep at night time. 

Once Thor and I arrived at the basement, where the lab room is, he entered there first, and then I did, closing the door behind me. 

Thor got out his hammer from underneath his cape, where it was attached to his brass and leather belt. He placed it on the metal table of the lab, where Emily and I tested out vaccines. 

The hammer was glowing in a purple color, and it was pretty interesting to look at. Thor told me to stand in front of it, and I did. Then, he said, “Peter, all you have to do is put your hand on the hammer, and all of the Scarlet Witch’s powers will be transferred to you. Easy as that.” 

I reached out towards the glowing purple hammer, hesitating at first, and finally touched it. The hammer felt cold at first, but it got burning hot. All of the Scarlet Witch’s powers were getting in through my finger tips, and then entering my veins with a shock of electricity. The lights in the building were flickering on and off, as all of the Scarlet Witch’s powers were in me. 

Once the huge shock of electricity finished going throughout my whole body, it stopped. Then, I saw that Thor’s hammer was no longer glowing in a purple color, and my gloved hands were now glowing in that color. After that, it disappeared little by little. 

Suddenly, I felt a lot stronger now, and like I was ten years younger. I felt it in my body, as if my joints were no longer hurting, and they rejuvenated themselves. I also noticed that my muscles grew stronger, and I felt very powerful.

Thor asked me, “How do you feel?” I replied, “I feel a lot better than before. Like I sort of feel young again. About ten years younger, at least. I’ll try to figure out how to use these new powers without hurting anyone. I don’t feel insecure anymore, which is a first.” Thor said, “That’s good I’m glad, also I see that your eyes changed color. They’re blue now, I think Emily will like that. The ladies love blue eyes on guys anyway. Especially guys that can kick anybody’s ass.” 

I laughed and replied, “You’re something else,Thor. Thanks for helping me out with this. I appreciate it.”

He responded, “It’s no problem. It’s the least I can do for a friend, and my boss. Tomorrow morning, we will see what you can do with those new superpowers.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this new series, and adding hits as well. I really appreciate it, because that encourages me to write more of this series for all of you. I really hope that Marvel gives it a chance, because it will make my life it does :). Part two of the series will be coming up soon. Stay tuned :).

Peter’s POV  
It was the next day, and I was laying next Emily on our bed in our room. She woke me up by placing soft kisses on my neck, and then on my lips. I kissed her back, being fully awake now. I pulled her by her torso with my arms, my hands on her slender waist, so that she could be on top of me, as we kissed passionately. My eyes were now fully opened, as her green eyes met my new blue ones.

Emily stared at me for a while, and she said, “Your eyes...they’re blue. I love them.” I caressed her back with my fingertips under her blue shirt, and replied, “They changed color when Katherine’s powers were transferred into me last night. I’m glad you like them.” 

Emily gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I returned, and she said, “You also look ten years younger, not that you looked older anyways. Since you have always looked the same, but you look rejuvenated. Like you were in your early 40s. Did you get more buff?” 

I smiled and replied, “I did, glad you noticed. Was I a lot softer before?” She smiled back and said, “You were rock solid, but now...you’re even more rock solid. I can’t even keep up with you now.” 

I held Emily closer to me, and replied, “I promise not to hurt you when we train together one-on-one and with the others. Also, to be more gentle with you when we make love. Thor will teach me how to control my new powers and incredible strength. Just so I won’t hurt anyone that I care about.” 

Emily nodded and said, “Good, I like the new you. You seem the same but different. You’re a lot more confident now. I like that.” I gave Emily a loving kiss on her lips as she kissed me back. We parted and I replied jokingly, “It’s the new blue eyes.” Emily laughed and then kept kissing me on my lips more passionately now. I kissed her back with the same passion, touching her body gently as I held her closer to me. 

Soon, there was a knock on our bedroom door, and Emily removed herself from on top of me. She sat on our bed now, and I got up out of bed to answer the door. It was Thor, and he said, “Suit up, Peter, we got a long training today.” I nodded and replied, “Alright, I’ll change into my suit, and I will be right out.” Thor said, “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs in the basement for our training.” I nodded and he left. 

I walked towards the walk-in closet to change into my Spider Man suit, and then walked out once I was done. Emily said, “Good luck today, babe, I’ll see you when you’re done.” I replied, “Sure, love, I’ll see you later.” I walked to her to give her a kiss goodbye, that she returned and I walked out the door.

I went towards the elevator that led to the basement and met Thor once I arrived there. He was suited up and had his hammer with him. Our one-on-one training has officially begun. 

He told me to put my hands together, rubbing them to create some electricity, and then I noticed that my gloved hands where now glowing in a purple color. They soon released beams of light, and Thor caught them with his hammer, as a shock of blue electricity met purple.

Then, he told me to use my spiderweb shooters to aim at the hammer to catch it in my hand, so that I could control the amount of electricity in my body. I did as he told me, and it felt overwhelming at first, but then got easier to control.

Thor said, “Keep controlling the electricity in your body with your mind, and concentrate on evening it out with the hammer.” I did just that, and I saw that the hammer had a shock of electricity that was now blue mixed with purple. I was controlling my new powers on my own now. It looks like I can handle this new responsibility now being half Spider Man and half Scarlet warlock.


End file.
